A variety of types and sizes of bits can be used with a drill press. If a user wishes to change the bit, he/she must search for the bit in his/her workshop or other area. This is often inconvenient and time consuming.
The present invention features a drill bit holding device for storing drill bits. The drill bit holding device may be attached to any standard drill press. The device eliminates the need for a user to search for additional bits for his/her drill.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.